Many technologies for helping a user become proficient in a sport through sensing and analyses have been developed. Among the technologies, statistically analyzing a play of a user and other users is used as one technique. Thus, a technology for automatically analyzing a motion by mounting a sensor device formed by installing sensors such as an acceleration sensor and a gyro sensor on a user or wearable equipment used by the user and analyzing sensed data acquired by the sensors has been proposed (for example, refer to PTL 1).